


Different (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Implied Underage, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Papa!Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Underage Drinking, daddy!stiles, prompt!fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Mientras se lamenta / celebra el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, Isaac pide erróneamente un deseo de borrachera a un fae y termina reviviendo su infancia... literalmente.





	Different (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846998) by [Virago77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a Virago77 por dejarme traducir esta bonita serie, a quien no le gusta isaax de bebe!
> 
> Venga venga kien se atreva a decir ke no le dejo sin mas traducciones, nah es broma juju.
> 
> le dedico esta traduccion a Lady-Amara!!!

_Quería ver algo diferente_

_Algo que dijiste que cambiaría en mí._

_Quería ser algo diferente._

_Todo lo que cambiarías en mí._

Ayer…

Era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre y, aunque habían pasado algunos años, no era más fácil lidiar con eso hoy que cuando murió. No fue el hombre que murió lo que extrañó, sino el hombre que solía ser. Entonces Isaac decidió que este era el año en que iba a adormecer el dolor. Armado con cinco botellas de Ron Bacardi 151, Isaac se dirigió a la reserva decidido a emborracharse y olvidarse de sus problemas por primera vez. Este fue el error número uno. Fue una gran idea en teoría; en la práctica... no tanto. El problema era que Isaac vivía en Beacon Hills, que era un imán para los seres sobrenaturales.

Apenas había terminado su primera botella cuando Isaac se unió a una joven encantadora que se presentó como Lilly. Ella era fae y estaba en Beacon Hills para una reunión, que era un fracaso y ahora esperaba unirse a él en su misión de emborracharse. Lilly dijo que podría ayudarlo a alcanzar su objetivo de emborracharse si solo escuchaba por un tiempo. Isaac, quien estaba revolcándose en la autocompasión y bastante vulnerable, no pensó dos veces en aceptar. Error número dos.

Lilly esparció lo que parecía como polvo de hada sobre las botellas de ron que aún no habían abierto y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía la cabeza borrosa, las funciones motoras eran más lentas y torpes, y estaba bastante seguro de que no podía sentir sus dientes. Mientras tanto, Lilly hablaba sobre un fae al que había acudido a la reunión para reunirse. Al parecer, su relación había sido prohibida por sus familias y utilizaron la reunión como una razón para estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Se habían prometido mutuamente desafiando a sus familias y huyendo para casarse. Por desgracia, su amante llegó un día antes que ella, encontró a alguien nuevo que su familia aprobó y rompió las cosas con Lilly. Deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y escuchar a su familia; tal vez entonces no tendría un agujero del tamaño de la luna donde solía estar su corazón.

—Eso fue realmente una mierda mmmm-mierda. De todos modos, no vale la pena tu tiempo.— Isaac se arrastraba.

Lilly le sonrió. —Me gustas Isaac. Eres un buen oyente. —Él solo sonrió a cambio y tomó otro trago de la botella que tenía en la mano. —¿Qué pasa contigo?¿Estás feliz? ¿Hay algo que desearías poder retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar?

—Yo... me encanta mi manada. Derek y Sh-Shiles: Sstiless son impresionantes. Buenos padres. —Dijo y miró la botella en sus manos tan pensativamente como un hombre lobo borracho podía. —Todo lo demás me gustaría poder hacerlo otra vez. Nacer en la manada hubiera sido mejor, creo. —Dijo y luego bebió el resto de la botella. Lilly se limitó a sonreír. Error. Número. Tres.

***

Derek se levantó de un salto, sobresaltado por lo que sonaba como un bebé que lloraba. Su repentino movimiento sacudió a Stiles para despertarlo. —¡Qué demonios!—, Gimió adormilado.

—¿Escuchas eso?

—¿Oír qué?— Gruñó mientras trataba de reubicarse entre las almohadas.

El grito sonó de nuevo. —¡Eso!

Stiles apareció, —¿Está llorando un bebé?

—Sí, y parece que viene de dentro del apartamento—. Derek respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba el pantalón de pijama que estaba al final de la cama. Se los puso rápidamente y salió de la habitación para investigar mientras Stiles seguía tropezando fuera de la cama.

Apenas un minuto después, Stiles escuchó: —¡Stiles entra aquí!

Ante el leve pánico en la voz de Derek, Stiles se apresuró a su lado, todavía desnudo y con el pijama que había arrebatado fuera del dormitorio. Encontró a Derek parado sobre la mesa de café. —¿Qué pasa? ¡Mierda eso es un bebé!

La súbita exclamación de Stiles hizo que el bebé llorara. Stiles se agitó, pero fue como si el instinto paternal se activara al instante y Derek se agachó y sacó al bebé de la canasta. Acunó al bebé contra su pecho y comenzó a rebotar ligeramente, haciendo callar al niño. —Shh, está bien—. Lo calmó suavemente. —Te tengo.— Derek se meció y frotó la espalda del bebé hasta que el llanto se detuvo.

Stiles se quedó muy asombrado y un poco encendido porque Derek, sin camisa y sosteniendo a un bebé, había saltado a la parte superior de su lista de Derek en Toda Su Gloria Sexy. —¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Derek lo miró con diciendo en serio con las cejas. —Crecí alrededor de bebés. Ahora, ¿qué tal si haces una mejor pregunta, como de dónde diablos vino el bebé?

Stiles se encogió de hombros y luego miró la canasta. Había una nota adjunta en el exterior. Stiles la quitó, abrió el papel y leyó: ‘Para devolverle la bondad a Isaac, le he concedido su deseo. Él ama a su manada, pero faltaban otras cosas en su vida. Él consigue una repetición. Cuidar bien de él; él merece tener los padres que eligió en lugar de la vida de los padres que tuvo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—. Derek suspiró mientras movía al bebé de su pecho para acunarlo en el hueco de su brazo. Allí, mirándolo fijamente, estaban los brillantes ojos azules de Isaac.

***

Presente

—... ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que una hada convirtió a Isaac en un bebé y espera que lo críes como a tu propio hijo?— John Stilinski preguntó frotándose las sienes como si eso ayudara a evitar el dolor de cabeza que ya se estaba formando allí.

—Esa es nuestra mejor conjetura...

—¡Stiles!— Derek gimió mientras corría a la cocina con un chillido de Isaac.

—¿En serio Derek?— Preguntó.

—Lo he intentado todo; Él no se conformará

—¿Has probado los ojos alfa?

—No, y no quiero seguir retrocediendo sobre eso. ¿Por favor?

Con un suspiro exagerado, Stiles extendió las manos hacia el bebé. Derek, con una sonrisa aliviada, puso al bebé en los brazos de Stiles y observó cómo se calmaba casi al instante. No estaba seguro de si era debido a la vista o el olfato, pero como el bebé Isaac todavía era un hombre lobo, tenía que adivinar que era el olor de Stiles lo que lo reconfortaba.

La sonrisa que estalló en el rostro de Stiles mientras sostenía al niño y lo arrullaba casi rompe a Derek. Esto era lo que había estado extrañando durante años. Es cierto que en su vida no faltó nada desde que él y Stiles se juntaron, pero los cachorros... Derek deseaba una familia y la había perdido desde que la perdió.

Se juntaron el verano después del segundo año. Scott y Stiles llegaron a la casa Hale con la intención de despejar el aire con respecto al fiasco de Gerard. Le dolía que Scott lo traicionara, pero Derek también sabía que le había facilitado al niño hacer lo que hacía. Él había se guardado secretos. Derek sabía que para que las cosas mejoraran, él tenía que ser el que comenzara el cambio. Así que se disculpó por guardar secretos y les transmitió que estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Scott su traición y permitirle permanecer en la manada si Scott estaba dispuesto y si ambos podían llegar a un acuerdo.

Les tomó casi un mes hablar de todo, contar todos los secretos que habían estado escondiendo y aliviar el dolor que se habían causado entre ellos. Pero Scott aceptó voluntariamente a Derek como su alfa con la promesa de que Derek ya no mantendría secretos y al menos le daría a la manada la oportunidad de ofrecer soluciones alternativas a los problemas que enfrentaba la manada.

Una vez que su relación con Scott estuvo estable y en alza, Derek abordó sus problemas con Stiles. Se había sentido atraído por el olor del niño desde la primera vez que se encontró con él y Scott en la reserva. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en presencia del adolescente espástico, más se sentía atraído por Stiles en sí y no solo por su olor embriagador. Llegó a un punto crítico ese verano; estaban trabajando juntos, buscando a Erica y Boyd y buscando una respuesta a la pregunta, ’¿Por qué la manada alfa llegó a Beacon Hills?’

Stiles siempre apestaba a excitación, pero a Derek le llevó algunas semanas de interacción entre el uno y el otro para darse cuenta de que el olor a excitación solo se disparaba cuando estaba cerca. Siempre había asumido que Stiles era un adolescente en celo que no tenía una salida para su exceso de hormonas. Siempre estaba allí a fuego lento en el fondo; Mezclando con su aroma natural, sudor, Adderall y miel. Cuando no sabía que Derek estaba allí, por lo general era como un zumbido de baja calidad, zumbando en el borde de los sentidos de Derek, pero una vez que fue consciente de la presencia de Derek, el zumbido saltó diez muescas a una canción de pleno derecho.

Derek finalmente se dio cuenta una tarde mientras se sentaba viendo a Stiles trabajar desde su ventana abierta. El adolescente estaba inclinado sobre su portátil, con los ojos trabajando intensamente sobre la pantalla, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba leyendo. Derek le había dicho que se detendría esa noche si podía hacerlo, pero que era improbable una visita. Así que Stiles estaba completamente relajado ya que no esperaba compañía.

Derek debería estar buscando a sus betas, pero tuvo el peor día y sabía que ver a Stiles haría que toda la mierda que estaba soportando se desvaneciera en el fondo, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Al recordar que a Stiles no le gustaban sus tendencias espeluznantes, Derek golpeó suavemente el alféizar de la ventana para alertarlo de su presencia. Sólo comenzó un poco y miró hacia atrás para ver a Derek esperando fuera de la ventana. Pensó que estaba equivocado cuando el chico parecía estar luchando contra una sonrisa antes de aclararse la garganta e invitarlo a entrar. Stiles no lo había estado esperando; sin embargo, se alegró de haber venido porque pensó que podría haber encontrado algo útil.

Fue cuando Derek se inclinó sobre su hombro para leer el texto en la pantalla que notó el aumento de las feromonas, el aumento de los latidos de su corazón al poner su mano en el hombro de Stiles. Intentó decirse que el olor parecía más fuerte porque estaba prácticamente encima de Stiles, pero cuando se movió a través de la habitación para reclinarse en la cama de Stiles mientras explicaba sus hallazgos, la intensidad seguía aumentando. Antes de que dejara el hogar de los Stilinski, Derek finalmente entendió que Stiles no era solo el típico virgen adolescente en celo; era un virgen adolescente cachondo que se sentía atraído por Derek.

Le tomó una semana decidir qué hacer con la información. Sabía que Laura lo obligaría a expresar sus sentimientos y tratar de ganar un poco de felicidad. Y tan asustado como estaba por el resultado de su último intento de una relación, Derek sabía que Stiles no se parecía en nada a Kate. Así que la próxima semana, él se reunió con Stiles para hacer una investigación nocturna y soltó sus sentimientos casi en el momento en que entró por la ventana. Luego mentalmente se dio una patada y lo intentó de nuevo, con calma y sinceridad. Explicó toda la verdad sobre Kate, algo que ni siquiera le había contado a Laura, lo asustado que estaba por comenzar algo serio y cómo no quería aprovecharse de Stiles de la forma en que ella lo había hecho.

La noche terminó con orgasmos múltiples, mucho hablar y cero investigaciones.

El Sheriff se enteró del mundo sobrenatural y su relación con Stiles a mitad de camino en su campaña contra la manada alfa. Stiles había sido herido por uno de los gemelos, lo suficiente como para requerir una estadía de tres días en el hospital. No hace falta decir que Derek y Scott tuvieron que explicar la existencia de los hombres lobo al sheriff. La falta de voluntad de Derek para dejar la cama de Stiles explicó el resto.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Sheriff no se estremeciera cuando regresó a casa para encontrar a Derek allí. Pero una vez que superaron eso, los dos se acercaron. John Stilinski comenzó a llamar a Derek ‘hijo’ mucho antes de que él y Stiles se casaran. Eso fue hace más de tres años.

Y ahora John estaba parado en la cocina viendo a sus hijos cuidar de un bebé. Stiles estaba arrullando a Isaac, habiéndolo calmado, y Derek estaba inclinado sobre el hombro de Stiles viendo al bebé reaccionar a Stiles. Le pareció correcto y la idea de que no tuvieran esto una vez que pudieron romper el hechizo lo hizo sentir un dolor de corazón en su nombre.

***

No hubo que romper el hechizo. Peter había pasado por la reserva durante horas hasta que descubrió dónde había tenido lugar la reunión. Solo un puñado de fae permaneció después de que la reunión había terminado y todos regresaron a sus propios territorios. Solo pudo obtener un poco de información de las fae restantes. Nadie sabía quién había lanzado el hechizo a Isaac, y no podían quitarle el regalo a otra fae si no había un peligro inmediato causado por el regalo. Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho ya se había ido y nadie sabía dónde buscarla. Isaac se quedaría como estaba hasta que alguien pudiera encontrar una manera de deshacer la magia.

—... Así que tenemos un bebé—, dijo Stiles con una mezcla de pánico y emoción en su tono. Le estaba dando a Isaac una botella de fórmula y observaba desde la puerta de la habitación de repuesto mientras Derek la reorganizaba para acomodar la cuna que había comprado esa tarde. ¡No podían dejarlo dormir en la canasta para siempre!

—Tenemos un bebé—, dijo Derek sonando de la misma manera que Stiles. —La manada viene a cenar, así que podemos poner a todos al día de inmediato.

Isaac se había quedado dormido a mitad de la botella. —Voy a dejarlo y luego puedo ayudarte con eso.

Derek y Stiles pasaron la mayor parte de las dos horas reorganizando la habitación y armando la cuna. Mientras vestían el colchón con sábanas de bebé, hablaron sobre lo que sucedería a continuación. Se les ocurrió una historia de portada que habían estado tratando de adoptar durante un tiempo y el pequeño Isaac básicamente cayó en sus regazos. Danny, el increíble hacker que era, podía crear documentación para ellos, documentos de adopción y registros de nacimiento. Solicitarían un certificado de nacimiento y una tarjeta de seguridad social y se convertirían en los orgullosos padres de un bebé que rebota.

La manada los ayudaría a cuidar a Isaac como era la norma para las manadas de hombres lobo. Así sería si Scott y Allison tuvieran un cachorro, o Boyd y Erica.

—Es algo que quiero.— Derek soltó mientras colocaba los barrotes a la cuna. Él tendía a hacer eso mucho alrededor de Stiles, soltar cosas.—Sé que no lo hemos discutido pero...

—¿Quieres hijos?— Stiles terminó por él. Derek solo asintió, temeroso de mirar a los ojos de Stiles y ver horror. —Genial, ¿estamos hablando de adopción o de sustitución?— Derek lo miró con incredulidad. —¿Qué, eres el único que puede querer hijos?

—¡No! Yo solo... realmente no pensé, quiero decir que todavía estás en la universidad y nunca lo hemos discutido...

—Quiero una casa llena de niños contigo Derek. Ojalá pudiera dártelos yo mismo, pero tendremos que conformarnos con contratar un sustituto. Me gustaría que nuestros hijos compartan el ADN con al menos uno de nosotros, y seamos sinceros, tú ganaste el premio mayor de ADN —. Bromeó mirando a su esposo de arriba a abajo con una mirada juguetona.

Derek se sonrojó. Todavía se sentía incómodo cuando Stiles alagaba su aspecto. Sabía qué aspecto tenía, pero era diferente cuando Stiles lo llamaba bonito en lugar de las cuarentonas amas de casa que le ofrecían limonada mientras vestía los trajes más provocativos que sus armarios tenían para ofrecer. Al final resultó que el paisajismo le pagó bien, pero lo dejó sintiéndose sucio cada día, y no por la hierba y el suelo.

—Me gustaría que los dos engendremos a nuestros hijos. Creo que eres hermoso y perfecto, y quiero ver a nuestros niños corriendo con una cantidad infinita de energía y ojos grandes, brillantes, de color miel y oro.

—Hablador dulce—. Stiles sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y capturar los labios de Derek en un dulce y lento beso. —Superemos esto con Isaac y luego podremos discutir más sobre nuestros futuros hijos.

—Suena bien.— Derek sonrió.

***

La manada se reunió para la cena y se sorprendieron tanto como se esperaba que supieran que Isaac estaba atrapado como un infante indefinidamente. Todos acordaron estar en donde se les necesitaba. Danny prometió trabajar en los registros que necesitaban CUANTO ANTES, el Sheriff accedió a respaldar su historia si lo necesitaba y, de hecho, esperaba con interés el deber del abuelo. Habiendo dicho eso, tomó el bebé de Stiles mientras estaba agradablemente lleno, limpio y prodigó una cantidad ridícula de atención en el niño.

Cuando Scott se acercó demasiado, el bebé gimió y no se calló hasta que estuvo de vuelta en los brazos de Stiles. Aprendieron rápidamente que, aunque el bebé no podía cambiar, tenía rasgos de hombre lobo y se hizo evidente que el olor de Stiles era el único que lo tranquilizaba. Los olores de John y Derek se mezclaron con los de Stiles, por lo que Isaac se sintió más cómodo con ellos que cualquier otro miembro de la manada.

Derek pasó más tiempo en casa para cuidar de Isaac cuando las clases de Stiles se reanudaron después de las vacaciones de primavera, dejando a Boyd a la carga del trabajo de jardinería Hale. Las amas de casa eran infelices. No fue nada contra Boyd quien fue construido más grueso y más sólido que Derek. Era guapo y su piel oscura de chocolate brillaba deliciosamente al sol; sin embargo, nunca se quitó la camisa ni se hizo un espectáculo como lo hizo Derek. Derek tuvo que afirmar su autoridad como su alfa, pero consiguió que Peter calmara las cosas con los clientes. Si había algo que los pumas de Beacon Hills querían más que un Derek Hale sudoroso y sin camisa, era un sonriente y encantador Peter Hale que ofrecía disculpas por la ausencia de Derek y un precio con descuento por un mes. Y una vez que vieron a Derek en la ciudad con un bebé, fue todo lo que pudieron hacer para animarlo a que se tomara su tiempo para regresar; era un padre y esposo tan devoto que reducía su trabajo para ayudar a cuidar a su hijo. Cuando se vio a Derek y Stiles empujando la carriola por el parque, en Hale Landscaping aterrizó casi una docena de clientes conocidos esa semana.

Los jueves, Derek e Isaac trajeron el almuerzo del abuelo John a la estación. La mayor parte de la visita se gastó con los oficiales que se abalanzaban sobre Isaac. —Todavía no puedo creer que Stiles sea un padre—. Lenore, la secretaría de la estación durante los últimos treinta años, suspiró. —Recuerdo el día en que lo trajiste a la estación después de que él nació.

—Dios que parece justo ayer—, reflexionó John.

—Entonces, Derek, ¿planeas darle al pequeño Isaac aquí un hermano o una hermana?—, Preguntó Lenore.

Derek se rió, —Eventualmente. Primero tenemos que familiarizarnos con este—. Él arrulló a Isaac antes de soplar frambuesas en su vientre y arrancar la risa del niño.

Lenore solo miró a sabiendas, —Me parece que lo tienes bajo control—. Ella se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su trabajo.

La vieron irse y luego, —Ella tiene un punto. Odio ser quien lo mencione, pero es como si Isaac Lahey nunca existiera e Isaac Stilinski-Hale se está acercando cada vez más a su primer cumpleaños.

—¿Qué estás diciendo papá?

—Nada. Solo que... —hizo una pausa queriendo elegir sus palabras con cuidado,— Amo a mi nieto, pero me encantaría a una nieta.

Esa noche, Derek observó desde la puerta de la casa mientras Stiles le daba a Isaac su baño. —Creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar sustitutos.

Stiles miró por encima del hombro a su esposo, —¿Sí?

Derek vaciló por un momento, mirando la alegría pura en la cara de Isaac cuando apretó su pato de goma y lo hizo chirriar y salió un chorro de agua, —Sí—. Él asintió, seguro.

—Está bien.— Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles.

***

Ambos estaban allí cuando Isaac dio sus primeros pasos. Stiles estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable, con el portátil sobre las rodillas, mientras tecleaba febrilmente, tratando de terminar el último trozo de papel para poder jugar con sus chicos favoritos antes de acostarse. Derek e Isaac estaban al otro lado de la habitación, cerca del sofá, jugando con bloques. Isaac había lanzado un bloque a través de la habitación más cerca de Stiles y luego decidió que quería recuperarla. Se puso de pie con el sofá, —¡Stiles!— Siseó Derek.

—Un segundo.

—¡Ahora Stiles!

—Derek...— Stiles levantó la vista justo cuando Isaac soltó su agarre en el sofá y dio cinco pasos tambaleantes, sin ayuda, hasta donde estaba el bloque.

Como era típico, sus padres estaban más entusiasmados con sus logros de Isaac; él sólo quería su bloque. Derek y Stiles lo aplaudieron y ambos se sentaron en el piso para bañarlo con besos, besarse y luego procedieron a construir la mejor torre de bloques que haya existido.

***

Stiles se perdió sus primeras palabras. Bueno, no pudo escucharlos en persona, pero cuando Derek escuchó a Isaac que gritaba —Dada, Dada—, desde su habitación, tomó su teléfono, encendió la cámara de video y lo grabó.

Stiles consiguió el video de siete segundos después de salir de clase. Se detuvo en seco, hipnotizado por lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla. Stiles sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una compañera de clase le preguntó si estaba bien. —Parece que estás a punto de estallar en lágrimas—. Ella dijo: —¿Estás bien?

Stiles se enjugó las lágrimas, —Sí, es solo que... mi hijo dijo sus primeras palabras y yo no estaba allí para eso.

—Oh, lo siento mucho—, dijo con sinceridad.

—Está bien; Quiero decir que es lo que es. Pero al menos me casé con un hombre que fue lo suficientemente atento como para grabarlo y enviármelo. —Él sonrió.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, déjame ver!—, Dijo ella al igual que su grupo de estudio con el que obligó a Stiles a compartir el video.

Cuando llegó a casa temprano esa noche, Isaac estaba en su parque, agarrando a su lobo de peluche, cuando el olor de Stiles lo golpeó, se lanzó hacia adelante, y miró alrededor hasta que lo vio. Una vez que lo hizo, se puso de pie y chilló, —¡Dada! ¡Dada! ¡Dada! —Y extendió los brazos hacia Stiles.

Stiles sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Isaac lo había estado llamando. —Dada está en casa.

***

Para ser justos, la primera vez que llamó a Derek, el alfa se encontraba en una reunión neutral de la ciudad con un grupo que quería establecerse lo suficientemente cerca de Beacon Hills para que pudiera considerarse una amenaza. La manada era pequeña debido a un encuentro con cazadores rebeldes y el alfa era mucho más viejo que Derek. Era intempestivo y era demasiado viejo para participar en guerras de cazadores o disputas territoriales con manadas rivales. Solo querían un lugar donde vivir en paz donde pudiera continuar educando a su heredera en la forma de un alfa. Y si existiera la posibilidad de una alianza, aceptarían gustosamente los términos que proponía la manada Hale.

Derek recibió la llamada a mitad de la reunión. La manada sabía dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, así que Derek sabía que era importante que Stiles lo llamara ahora. Se excusó de la mesa para tomar la llamada, —Stiles, ¿qué pasa?

—Isaac está herido—. La voz de Stiles estaba aterrorizada y llorosa.

—¿Qué?— Derek gruñó, sintió que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y Boyd estaba a su lado en unos momentos.

—Fui a buscarle un bocadillo y lo dejé en su parquecito. Se subió por el costado, pero su pierna debió de quedar atrapada o algo así porque se cayó y se rompió el brazo.

—¿Está bien?— Derek exclamó cuando escuchó a Isaac gritando en el fondo.

—Llamé a Scott y él me llevó a Deaton. Él no me dejaría quedarme allí con él, dijo que estar molesto empeoraba a Isaac. Derek, lo siento, yo sólo...

—Stiles me voy ahora; Estaré ahí pronto. Solo... trata de calmarte. Deaton tiene razón, tus emociones dictan las de Isaac. Si tienes miedo, él está asustado.

—Intentaré estar tranquilo, pero está llamando a su papá.

—Dígale que papá viene—, dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

Derek volvió a la mesa: —Lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que terminar la reunión ahora.

—¿Problemas en casa?— Preguntó el alfa.

—Mi cachorro se hirió a sí mismo y yo...

Levantó las manos evitando cualquier otra explicación: —No digas más. Recuerdo aquellos días. Cuida a tu cachorro y consolar a tu compañero, ¿quizás podamos volver a intentarlo mañana?

—Mañana será.— Derek asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

Para cuando Derek llegó a la clínica, Deaton había recolocado el hueso y había colocado un suave y temporal yeso en el brazo de Isaac. Él había mejorado la curación, pero aún así le tomó más tiempo a un bebé curarse que a un adolescente beta. Al día siguiente, Isaac estaría curado como la lluvia, pero ahora mismo estaba retorciéndose en los brazos de Stiles sin responder a ninguno de los calmantes que estaba tratando de ofrecer. Estaba demasiado ocupado gritando para darse cuenta de la llegada de Derek. —¡Derek!— Stiles dijo aliviado cuando vio a su compañero.

Al oír el nombre de su papá, Isaac giró el brazo de Stiles, vio a Derek y —¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Gritó, con la voz ronca por lo que debe haber sido...

—Ha estado gritando por ti durante cuarenta y cinco minutos—, dijo Stiles cuando Derek se acercó.

Derek solo arrancó a Isaac de sus brazos y lo atrajo para un fuerte abrazo, prestando atención a su brazo herido. Derek presionó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, respirándolo profundamente. —Papá te tiene, Zac. Papá está aquí.

Isaac envolvió su brazo bueno alrededor de Derek y lloró en su cuello. —Tiene dolor—, dijo Derek antes de poner una mano en su brazo herido y quitar el dolor. Después de unos minutos, sus gritos se convirtieron en hipo soñoliento y pronto se quedó dormido en los brazos de Derek.

—Lo siento mucho Derek, solo lo dejé por un minuto.

Derek atrajo a Stiles contra él. —Shh—, besó su sien, —No podrías haber sabido que iba a salir del parquecito; No es tu culpa.

—¡Deje que nuestro bebé se lastimará!

—Podría haber sucedido con la misma facilidad mientras él estaba conmigo. Ahora sabemos que puede salir del parquecito y no lo dejaremos solo en él. Tendremos que bajar el colchón de su cuna para que le sea más difícil salir de allí.

—¡Oh Dios, ni siquiera pensé en su cuna!

—Por eso somos un equipo, bebé—, recordó Derek y besó la frente de su marido. —Vamos, vamos a llevar al cachorro a casa, puedes preocuparte por él mientras arreglo su cuna...

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que su hijo lo había llamado papá.

***

Cuando celebraron el primer cumpleaños de Isaac, toda la manada había perdido toda esperanza, o el deseo de encontrar al hada que lo había convertido en un bebé. Era como si la maldición, el regalo, hubiera trabajado en sus recuerdos a lo largo del tiempo. Todos sabían quién se suponía que era Isaac, pero les costaba mucho recordar lo que alguna vez había sido. Derek y Stiles habían renunciado a la idea de encontrarla después del segundo mes. Él era su bebé y no podían sentirse mal por eso.

***

Isaac tenía tres años cuando nació su hermana Amelia. Ella fue el producto de un experimento que utilizó el esperma de Derek y Stiles y un sustituto recomendado por la manada Brennan, aquella que había solicitado permiso para establecerse cerca de Beacon Hills hace varios años. Nadie estaba seguro de qué esperma había ganado ya que Amelia aún no había desarrollado su propio olor y era demasiado joven para parecerse a nadie más que a sí misma. Pero ella era hermosa y saludable y eso es todo lo que a nadie le importaba.

—¡Quiero abrazarla! ¡Quieren abrazarla! —Gritó Isaac. Recientemente había aprendido el arte de las rabietas y se estaba volviendo bastante adepto a ellas.

—Zac, ¿qué dijo Dada?— Derek le preguntó en voz baja pero firme.

Isaac tuvo la decencia de parecer algo intimidado: —Lia necesita una siesta.

—Así es, tu hermana necesita una siesta, pero cuando se despierte puedes sostenerla de nuevo—, aseguró Stiles.

—Pero...

Derek cortó su protesta con un gruñido bajo y un destello de ojos rojos. —Sí, Papa Alfa, seré bueno—. Hizo un puchero antes de ir a jugar con sus juguetes.

Era todo lo que Stiles podía hacer para contener la risa. Derek siempre había dudado en usar su poder como un alfa sobre su hijo, solo lo hacía en las situaciones más difíciles (ver: la semana en que Isaac no estuvo tranquilo ni dormido durante intervalos de más de treinta minutos). Sabía que Derek se sentía culpable por hacerlo, pero la reacción de Isaac fue siempre instantánea y sumisa. Fue divertido ver a un niño tan intrépido, tan intimidado. Isaac fue definitivamente un alfa en la fabricación.

—Ese chico va a ser mi muerte—. Derek suspiró suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

—¿De verdad? Tienes una hija que posiblemente se verá como una versión femenina de ti ¿y crees que Zac te empujará a tu desaparición? —Stiles bromeó.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿en qué estábamos pensando al tener una hija?—, Derek exclamó una vez que Stiles dijo que se había hundido.

Stiles se rio entonces. —No te preocupes, Papá Lobo, tienes una manada completa, todo el departamento del sheriff de Beacon Hills y un futuro gran hermano sobreprotector para ayudarte a espantar a todos los pretendientes de Amelia—, recordó Stiles.

Derek se levantó de su asiento en la mesa y caminó para inclinarse sobre su marido. Miró a su hija dormida y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba. —No sé lo que haría sin ti Stiles.

—Fracasarías épicamente. Como lo haría yo; por eso somos un equipo —, recordó Stiles.

Derek le dio un beso a la boca de Stiles y luego uno a la frente de su hija. —Vosotros dos vais a la siesta; Ocuparé al alfa en entrenamiento afuera.

—¡El mejor marido de todos!—, Cantó Stiles emocionado por tener un descanso muy necesario.

Derek sonrió tras ellos y luego fue en busca de su hijo.


End file.
